Doppelganger
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Apakah kau percaya bahwa di dunia ini terdapat seseorang yang sama persis dengan kita? Ada kepercayaan yang mengatakan jika kita melihat sosok yang sama dengan kita, maka sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpamu...Special for Imlek. Read and Review, please?


**DOPPELGANGER**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** AU, Young Byakuya inside, Maybe OOC, little shounen-ai inside (hanya di fic ini saja, key? Selanjutnya ga ada!), Chara Death, slight UlquiHime inside, gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

Ok, lagi-lagi saya membuat fic dengan genre supernatural. Dan kali ini temanya adalah 'Messenger of Death'. Kenapa saya memilih tema itu? Karena ini adalah topik yang sering dibahas di blog atau forum manapun. Dan saya tertarik untuk mengupasnya lebih dalam dengan menuangkannya ke dalam fic.

Well, daripada mendengarkan curcol nggak jelas saya... Enjoy for Read!

**%%&&&%%**

Malam semakin larut, dan sang ratu malam pun telah beranjak dari peraduannya. Salju putih turun terus-menerus. Meskipun tidak deras, tapi cukup membuat jalanan tertutup oleh lapisan salju. Seorang pria muda nampak tengah menyusuri jalanan kota yang sepi dan sesekali meniupkan nafasnya ke telapak tangannya yang mulai mendingin karena pengaruh suhu. Ia merapikan syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Rambut sehitam malam yang dikuncir _ponytail_ dengan sehelai pita merah itu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Sementara itu, mata abu-abu hangatnya hanya tertuju lurus ke depan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, yaitu tiba di rumahnya tepat waktu tanpa harus mendengarkan ceramah panjang dari Kakeknya.

Pria muda itu—Byakuya Kuchiki—sesungguhnya tak ingin pulang selarut ini, namun apa boleh buat... Karena sang guru les memberinya banyak tugas yang harus ia selesaikan sore itu. Tidak, bukan hanya hari ini saja guru lesnya memberi banyak tugas hingga ia harus pulang terlambat seperti sekarang ini. Beberapa hari sebelumnya juga, sang guru memberinya banyak tugas tanpa kira-kira.

'_Itu guru sentimen kali ya, sama aku?_' hati kecil Byakuya membatin.

Sesungguhnya sang guru—Yoruichi Shihouin—tidaklah berniat membuat Byakuya merasa terbebani dengan tugas-tugas yang ia berikan. Ia hanya ingin murid istimewanya itu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran yang dia ajarkan di tempat bimbingan belajar itu. Namun entah kenapa, Byakuya merasa kalau 'kasih sayang' sang guru terhadapnya itu dia nilai terlalu berlebihan.

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menyusuri jalanan yang tertutup salju tebal itu untuk pulang ke rumah. Langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya seekor kucing yang mengeong dan gemetaran karena kedinginan. Lelaki muda itu memutuskan untuk memungut kucing kecil itu dan menggendongnya dipelukannya setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti si kucing dengan syal putihnya.

Byakuya berdiri dan kembali berjalan, namun sekali lagi ada perasaan aneh yang memaksanya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan kali ini bukan lagi hewan yang berada di sana. Tetapi sesosok manusia. Byakuya mengernyitkan alisnya ketika meneliti seseorang yang kini berada di belakangnya itu.

"Hai, Bya-chan!" sapa pemuda itu dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas.

Byakuya tak mampu memekik lagi, suaranya seolah hilang dalam perjalanan menuju mulutnya. Yang terlontar dari mulutnya adalah pertanyaan. "Siapa kau?"

Sosok itu tertawa pelan. Membuat Byakuya kian ketakutan, entah kenapa. Sebetulnya ia tak pernah takut pada apapun, kecuali pada Kakeknya tentu. Namun entah kenapa, pemuda misterius yang ada di hadapannya saat ini membuatnya gemetar ketakutan.

Ya, sosok itu memiliki iris abu-abu yang sama dengannya. Dan nampaknya pemuda itu juga seumuran dengannya. Tapi, keanehan pemuda asing itu tak cuma itu saja! Sosok itu juga memakai seragam dan mantel yang sama dengan yang Byakuya kenakan.

Dan yang membuat Byakuya heran, dia tak tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Padahal, ia terkenal memiliki daya ingat yang sangat bagus hingga bisa menghapal semua nama teman-teman sekolah, les, maupun guru-gurunya. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengenali pemuda misterius itu? Dan satu hal lagi yang Byakuya pastikan saat itu adalah—bahwa pemuda itu juga berkuncir _ponytail_ dengan pita merah sebagai pengikat rambutnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat reaksi Byakuya yang di luar dugaan. Byakuya cukup mengerti betul kalau dia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan hantu, tapi kenapa tubuhnya gemetaran hebat? Angin dingin menerpa mereka berdua, membuat poninya dan pemuda itu ikut bergoyang dengan lembutnya. Bahkan tanpa Byakuya sadari, pemuda itu bergerak dengan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti ke arahnya. Pemuda setinggi 180 cm itu tersentak dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"PERGI DARIKU!" teriaknya. Matanya refleks terpejam, dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya, dan ritme nafasnya semakin cepat. Sejurus kemudian, ia memberanikan dirinya membuka mata dan dilihatnya pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi telah lenyap. Byakuya menggerakkan kepalanya ke sekelilingnya, namun pemuda itu tak ada di mana pun. Bagaikan hilang tertelan bumi.

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. Setelah mengatur kembali nafasnya yang sempat terengah-engah karena kehadiran 'sosok misterius' itu, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah yang ia lihat tadi adalah ilusi? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi...

"Tak usah takut, Bya-chan!" bisik suara itu lembut, tepat di telinga Byakuya.

Byakuya berjengit kaget. Ia ingin menghindari sosok itu, tapi entah kenapa kakinya serasa dipaku di tempat. Namun, itu memberi kesempatan bagi Byakuya untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok misterius tadi. Mata abu-abu milik Byakuya sontak melebar saat melihat jelas sosok itu dari dekat.

Byakuya tak mampu berkedip, bukan apa-apa melainkan karena pemuda di belakangnya itu sangat mirip dengannya bahkan istilahnya, seperti tidak ada cacat. Mulai dari rambut hitam pekat berkuncir dengan pita merah sebagai pengikat, bola matanya yang abu-abu, bahkan tingginya yang memang sama dengan Byakuya.

"Kau... bagaimana mungkin? !" Byakuya bergumam tak percaya. Mata abu-abu hangat miliknya melebar, bahkan dia tak sadar kalau sosok di belakangnya itu tertawa kecil melihat kekikukan sikap Byakuya.

Tapi, Byakuya tidak tuli. Dia mendengar jelas kalau pemuda itu tengah menertawakannya. "Apanya yang lucu, hah?" sergahnya tak sabar. Dia memberi penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Pemuda misterius itu tetap tersenyum, walaupun dia belum memulai kembali percakapan kecilnya dengan Byakuya.

"Hei, Bya-chan..." ujarnya pelan seraya mendekati Byakuya.

Byakuya mundur selangkah demi selangkah, namun itu tidak menyurutkan niat sang pemuda untuk tetap bergerak mendekat ke arah Byakuya. Byakuya pun tak mampu bergerak ketika sosok yang amat-sangat mirip dengannya itu mulai menjilat telinganya dan menggigitinya secara sensual.

Byakuya sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia segera mendorong tubuh pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya. Alhasil, tubuh tinggi semampai itu pun terjatuh ke atas lapisan salju yang tebal. Nafas Byakuya terengah-engah gara-gara insiden barusan, namun pemuda misterius itu tetap tersenyum dan dengan tenangnya dia berdiri sambil berusaha untuk mempertahankan lututnya agar tidak goyah.

Sementara itu, Byakuya berusaha keras merangkai semua kepingan ingatan yang ia miliki tentang keluarganya. Apakah ia memiliki kembaran? Tapi, menurut semua data yang ia ketahui dari handai taulannya... Ia adalah anak tunggal. Jadi, kenapa pemuda itu bisa memiliki kemiripan—yang sungguh tak dapat dinalar akal itu—begitu persis dengannya? Siapa pemuda itu? Siapa? Siapa? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun bermunculan di benak Byakuya. Byakuya terlambat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu kini berjarak satu senti dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang—" Suara Byakuya mendadak hilang saat pemuda misterius di hadapannya itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya dan mengelus-elus pipinya dengan lembut. Byakuya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jantungnya berdegup empat kali lebih cepat dari normalnya. Dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan.

"Kita berdua... sangat mirip sekali, bukan?" tanya pemuda itu, masih tetap dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Byakuya hanya bisa diam mendengarkan, seolah suara pemuda itu adalah pemicu degup jantungnya agar berdetak lebih keras. Terlebih lagi saat Byakuya sadar, bahwa kulit pemuda itu lebih pucat dibandingkan dirinya dan tangan yang tengah mengelus-elus pipinya itu terasa sangat...

Dingin.

Byakuya hendak lari dari tempat itu, ia sudah tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan 'kembaran' barunya yang ternyata sangat agresif pada dirinya. Tapi, menggerakkan satu jari saja ia tak sanggup. Karena seluruh tubuhnya telah dikuasai oleh ketakutannya.

"Tuan muda Byakuya!" seru suara seseorang yang membuat Byakuya refleks menolehkan wajahnya. Membuat pemuda itu menarik tangannya dari wajah Byakuya.

"Soifon!" seru Byakuya gembira. Ia tak lagi bertemu muka dengan pemuda itu, namun ia bisa mendengarkan kalau pemuda misterius di belakangnya itu berdecih. "Hei, kau—" Byakuya memalingkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda misterius yang tadi ada di belakangnya, bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan 'kembaran' barunya itu pada pelayan pribadinya, Soifon. Namun betapa terkejutnya Byakuya, karena pemuda itu lagi-lagi hilang tanpa bekas. Seolah menguap begitu saja bagaikan kapur barus yang disimpan kelamaan.

"Lho? Ke mana dia?" tanya Byakuya seraya menggerakkan matanya liar ke sana dan ke mari. Pemuda bermata abu-abu dan berambut hitam itu tidak menyadari bahwa pelayan setianya itu kini sudah berada di depannya.

"Tuan muda, Anda sedang apa di sini?" tanya Soifon seraya mengernyitkan alis.

"Eh, itu, _anoo_..." Byakuya menjawab pertanyaan Soifon dengan gugup. Rupanya pertemuannya dengan 'kembaran'nya itu membuatnya tidak bisa bersikap wajar di depan Soifon.

"Hari sudah malam. Tuan Besar Ginrei sudah menunggu Anda dari tadi," jelas Soifon tanpa ekspresi dan mengacuhkan kekikukan sikap Byakuya di hadapannya. "Saya sarankan agar Anda segera mengikuti saya sekarang."

Byakuya menghela nafas, dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Baik," jawabnya pendek.

**

* * *

**

Pemuda itu lalu mengikuti langkah kaki gadis muda berambut biru tua berkepang dua itu di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Soifon bertanya pada Byakuya.

"Saya lihat wajah Tuan muda nampak murung, apakah ada yang sedang Anda pikirkan?"

Byakuya ingin menceritakan segalanya pada Soifon, namun ia nampak sangat ragu untuk mengutarakan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya. Karena itu ia memilih untuk diam, namun tak disangka Soifon memegang erat tangannya dan memaksanya agar menatap ke arahnya dan menceritakan semua yang mengganjal di pikiran sang majikan. Byakuya pun akhirnya luluh dan menceritakan semuanya pada Soifon. Soifon mendengarkannya dengan seksama

"Begitulah ceritanya..." ucap Byakuya dibarengi helaan nafas panjangnya. "Mungkin kau tak percaya, tapi itulah yang terjadi padaku beberapa saat yang lalu. Makanya aku masih berada di tempat itu," lanjutnya dengan nada pasrah.

Soifon membuang nafas cepat, dan memandang iris abu-abu Byakuya lekat-lekat. "Apa sebaiknya Tuan tidak memeriksakan diri ke psikiater? Tuan mungkin berhalusinasi karena kelelahan belajar," ujar Soifon tanpa ragu.

Mata abu-abu Byakuya melebar seketika. Tak percaya bahwa pelayan setianya itu ternyata meragukannya.

"Kau menganggapku gila, Soi? !" sergah Byakuya berang. Ia tersinggung sekali dengan ucapan Soifon beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidak," jawab Soifon datar seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Hanya saja saya pikir... Sebaiknya Anda berkonsultasi pada psikiater mengenai hal itu. Mungkin beliau akan menemukan solusi terbaik untuk Tuan Muda."

Byakuya menggeram kesal. Ia marah sekali mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Soifon beberapa saat yang lalu. Soifon hanya membiarkan Tuan Mudanya itu larut dalam kemarahannya. Gadis manis itu berpikir bahwa sikap Byakuya itu disebabkan oleh kelelahan dan stress, sehingga dia membiarkan Byakuya bersikap seperti itu. '_Toh, nanti juga pulih sendiri,_' pikir gadis berambut biru tua berkepang itu.

**

* * *

**

Keesokan harinya... Byakuya mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin. Ia ingin membenahi perasaannya yang kacau balau gara-gara 'kembaran' misteriusnya yang bersikap seolah dia adalah kekasih yang ditinggalkannya sekian lama. Byakuya merinding sendiri tatkala ia mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukan oleh 'kembaran'nya itu kemarin.

Ia adalah seorang bangsawan. Tak patut baginya untuk bersikap tidak pantas, terlebih bersikap mesra pada seseorang yang memang tak seharusnya diperlakukan lembut atau semacamnya. Byakuya tak habis pikir, kenapa kemarin dirinya bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti itu? _Dunia memang benar-benar aneh,_ begitulah yang terpatri di pikirannya.

"Hai, Bya-chan!" suara yang familiar di telinga Byakuya itu menyapanya dengan riang. Keriangan yang membuat Byakuya membeku dan merasakan dirinya tengah diikat erat dan ditindih batu seberat satu ton. Sungguh aneh bagi Byakuya, mengingat ia tak pernah ketakutan terhadap apapun dan siapapun. Tapi, kenapa saat ini dia begitu ketakutan? Ya, kenapa?

"Ka, kamu mau apa?" setengah tergagap, pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Byakuya.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Byakuya. Byakuya imitasi itu malah tertawa-tawa tertahan yang membuat Byakuya semakin merinding dibuatnya.

"Ka, kau... Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa kau selalu membuntuti aku?" Byakuya akhirnya tak dapat lagi menahan perasaanya. Dengan mengabaikan seluruh ketakutannya, ia menatap tajam ke arah sosok yang sama persis dengan dirinya itu.

Pemuda itu terkikik perlahan sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah Byakuya. Nampaknya pemuda itu selalu mengacuhkan segala macam bentuk pertahanan yang dilancarkan oleh Byakuya. Merasa takut kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi, Byakuya melangkah mundur setiap pemuda yang sama persis dengannya itu melangkah maju ke arahnya. Begitulah yang Byakuya lakukan sampai ia terpojok ke sudut dinding. Sudah tak ada lagi tempat baginya untuk menghindar dari 'kembaran'nya itu.

"Kenapa kau takut, Bya-chan? Aku tak akan menyakitimu," ucap pemuda itu perlahan seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Byakuya. Sekali lagi pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu merasakan sensasi dingin ketika tangan pemuda di depannya itu menyentuh pipinya dan mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Byakuya tercengang kaget. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini... _sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan!_

"Ka, kau... apa sebenarnya—"

"Ohya, Bya-chan. Kau pernah dengar tentang _double walker_?" pemuda itu memangkas ucapan Byakuya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat aneh. Byakuya mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Sungguhkah? Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi tenang, namun ada nada mengintimidasi di dalamnya. Byakuya hanya bisa menelan ludah, terlebih saat pemuda bermata abu-abu yang ada di hadapannya menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Hihihi, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu bila saatnya tiba, Bya-chan! Dan sampai saat itu tiba, persiapkan dirimu dengan baik, ya?" ucapnya perlahan seraya menunjuk pelan ke arah dada Byakuya. Sebelum Byakuya sempat bereaksi, pemuda itu telah kembali menghilang.

Tinggallah Byakuya sendiri yang masih terpaku di pojok sekolah. Termangu di tempatnya, memikirkan ucapan-ucapan pemuda misterius itu. '_Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu? Persiapan? Persiapan untuk apa?_' hatinya bertanya-tanya. Walau demikian, ia tak akan pernah dapat jawabannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini...

**

* * *

**

Setibanya di kelas, Byakuya terhenyak di bangkunya. Ia benar-benar kelelahan menghadapi semua pertanyaan yang semakin berdesakan memenuhi setiap relung otaknya. Mungkin ia bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum bel masuk berdentang. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Byakuya sampai...

"Oi, Byakuya!" suara _bass_ yang sangat dikenal oleh pemuda berambut sehitam malam itu memaksanya untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Byakuya menghela nafas demi melihat seorang pemuda berambut orange yang tengah membuka buku tebal dan sebelah tangannya menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bisa terangkan bagian yang ini tidak? Aku sudah berusaha keras mengerjakannya tadi malam, tapi soal yang satu ini luar biasa susahnya. Kepalaku nyaris pecah semalam," gerutu pemuda itu seraya menunjuk bukunya.

Byakuya melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda itu. Sebuah helaan nafas panjang meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir tipisnya. "Itu kan soal Fisika yang kemarin diterangkan sama Pak Ukitake, masa masih tidak mengerti juga?" keluh Byakuya tak habis pikir.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, bodoh! Cepat terangkan saja!" pinta pemuda itu dengan nada memaksa.

Byakuya menyipitkan matanya. "Otakmu itu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa sih, Ichigo?" tanyanya penuh sarkasme.

"Cerewet!" balas Ichigo kesal.

Tapi, akhirnya pemuda bermata kelabu hangat itu mau membantu Ichigo untuk menyelesaikan soal Fisika itu. Sebenarnya Byakuya itu orangnya sangat baik dan suka menolong sesama. Yaahh, meski ditambah 'bumbu' yang bikin urat-urat dahi orang yang mencuat keluar saking kesalnya dengan pewaris keluarga Kuchiki itu, tapi mereka tahu kalau itu hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat berhadapan dengan seseorang.

Sang Kuchiki pun kembali termangu dalam lamunannya. Pikirannya melambung jauh. Oh, mungkin lebih tepat jika ia memikirkan pemuda aneh yang amat-sangat mirip dengannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa berada di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang sama? Secara logika apakah itu mungkin? Pikiran-pikiran itu menerpa dan merasuk ke dalam sel-sel otak Byakuya.

"Selesai!" seru Ichigo menyentakkan Byakuya dari lamunannya.

Byakuya segera menyingkirkan semua kegalauan hatinya dengan mengalihkan mata abu-abunya ke arah pekerjaan Ichigo. Matanya bergerak memeriksa pekerjaan temannya yang berambut mencolok itu dengan seksama. Sementara yang bersangkutan malah berkomentar dengan senyum bungah menghiasi bibirnya.

"Bagaimana? Aku bisa juga, kan?"

Ujung bibir pemuda berambut sehitam kayu eboni yang biasa dikuncir _ponytail_ itu tertarik dan membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis. "Kadang otakmu bisa bisa diajak berpikir juga ya, Ichigo? Kalau kau bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus dalam satu semester ini berturut-turut rasanya bakalan hujan setiap hari nih," komentar Byakuya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ho, kau bermaksud mengejekku?"

"Tidak. Hanya memujimu, kok!" elak Byakuya seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Ichigo mencibir. "Memuji kok nggak ikhlas begitu, sih?"

Byakuya tak membalas perkataan Ichigo. Matanya kini tengah menekuri buku Matematika Integral-nya. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan itu hanya sebagai kamuflase... demi menutupi kegalauan yang merajai dirinya. Galau karena ketakutan akan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tidak nyata karena ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap 'kembaran' misteriusnya itu yang saat ini entah berada di mana. Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia takut pada dirinya sendiri? Sungguh konyol.

Jika saja ia tak pernah bertemu dengan sesuatu atau seseorang yang wujud fisiknya sama persis dengannya itu, mungkin saja kehidupan Byakuya akan biasa-biasa saja. Atau mungkin malah normal seperti biasanya tanpa konflik ataupun permasalahan yang berada di luar nalar manusia. Rupanya pertemuannya dengan 'kembaran' misteriusnya itu membuat pikiran Byakuya kacau balau dan tidak fokus. Akhirnya pemuda Kuchiki bermata abu-abu dan berambut kayu eboni itu memutuskan, kalau ia akan menemui seseorang besok. Bersama atau tanpa adanya Soifon di sisinya.

**

* * *

**

Klinik Schiffer yang berdiri kokoh di depan Byakuya saat ini bukanlah sebuah bangunan yang megah dan berkesan elit. Hanya sebuah klinik kecil yang nampak asri, dan apik serta menimbulkan perasaan tenang bagi para pengunjung klinik tersebut. Byakuya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam klinik tersebut.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menyelesaikan semua yang mengganjal di pikirannya hari ini juga. Tak peduli berapa besar biaya yang ia keluarkan, yang penting baginya saat ini hanyalah kehidupan tenang tanpa bayangan-bayangan 'orang itu' yang senantiasa menghantuinya kapan saja dan di mana saja. Ia sudah lelah, baik secara fisik ataupun mental. Lelah karena tak mengerti, apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pemuda misterius itu?

Apa yang harus ia persiapkan? Kenapa ia harus bersiap untuk medengarkan penjelasan si pemuda itu? Ah, Byakuya benar-benar tak paham dengan semua yang dimaksudkan oleh pria itu.

"_Anoo_?" sebuah teguran halus membuat Byakuya merandek dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda berambut sehitam aspal itu memutar tubuhnya dan melihat seorang wanita berambut orange kecoklatan berpakaian suster tengah menatapnya dengan heran. "Anda sedang apa di situ?" tanya wanita itu masih dengan gurat keheranan di wajahnya.

"Ah, a, _anooo_... _etooo_... Dokter Schiffer ada? Tadi saya sudah membuat janji dengannya," jawab Byakuya tergagap-gagap saking gugupnya.

Wanita bermata abu-abu yang berpakaian suster itu mengulas senyum maklum di bibir tipisnya. Dia memberikan isyarat pada Byakuya agar mengikutinya. Pemuda Kuchiki itupun mengikuti wanita itu tanpa curiga.

"Maaf aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Orihime Schiffer, perawat di sini sekaligus istri Dokter Ulquiorra Schiffer," kata wanita itu seraya membungkuk hormat pada Byakuya.

"Saya Byakuya Kuchiki, salam kenal Nyonya Schiffer," balas Byakuya dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Sesampainya di depan sebuah pintu besar, Orihime membuka pintu itu dan mempersilakan Byakuya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Silakan, Kuchiki-san. Dokter sudah menungu di dalam..."

Byakuya pun masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu dan memuji kalau ruangan itu ditata sangat rapi dan membuat siapa saja yang berada di sana merasa nyaman dan tenteram. Mata abu-abunya tertumbuk pada pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud berkacamata yang duduk di kursi di depannya.

Pemuda itu nampak sedang membaca sesuatu di _clipboard_nya. Air mukanya nampak datar, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan mata lelaki itu. Sorot permata zamrud itu menyiratkan keseriusan yang teramat sangat.

"Selamat siang, Dokter!" sapa Byakuya sopan sama sekali tanpa bermaksud mengganggu kegiatan dokter muda itu.

Mata hijau zamrud itu segera teralih ke arah pemuda berusia belasan tahun yang ada di hadapannya, dan membalas sapaannya. "Selamat siang, Kuchiki. Silakan duduk."

Byakuya melakukan apa yang di suruh oleh dokter muda itu, dan menanti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Dokter Ulquiorra. Dokter itu membuka kacamatanya sejenak sebelum memakainya kembali, mata hijaunya tertuju lurus ke arah pemuda itu.

"Jadi," dokter itu memulai pembicaraan. "Apa yang kau rasakan, Kuchiki?" tanya Ulquiorra tanpa basa-basi.

"Anda ini dokter terapi atau bukan sih?" Byakuya malah berbalik bertanya. "Bukankah sudah saya jelaskan dalam laporan saya kemarin di telepon?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "_Well_, sebagian besar yang kutahu kau mengalami depresi dan trauma psikologis yang sangat parah. Terutama... saat kau berhadapan dengan 'sesuatu' yang asing, kau tahu?"

Byakuya tertunduk perlahan. Ia akui, semua yang diucapkan oleh dokter spesialis kejiwaan yang ada di hadapannya itu memang benar adanya. Melihat pasiennya itu terdiam, Ulquiorra melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia... membicarakan tentang _double walker_ dan kau melihat dia tak punya bayangan, kan? Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada pertanda buruk yang berusaha untuk diberitahukan padamu."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Byakuya tak sabar. Nampaknya ia tertarik dengan topik yang baru saja dibuka oleh dokter muda itu.

Ulquiorra tak menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya. Dia malah mengeluarkan sekotak kartu yang memiliki gambar-gambar berbeda di setiap lembarnya. Byakuya tak dapat mendefinisikan kartu apa itu, yang jelas ia tahu kalau dokter yang ada di hadapannya itu mencoba memberitahukan padanya solusi untuk memecahkan masalahnya.

"Ini kartu Tarot. Aku akan mencoba meramal peruntunganmu dengan ini," kata Ulquiorra seolah dia bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Byakuya.

Byakuya melongo kaget mendengar penjelasan Ulquiorra itu. "Dokter sekaligus peramal?" tanya Byakuya masih dengan gurat keheranan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Tepatnya sih, Tarot Motivator," jawab Ulquiorra pendek. Tangannya sibuk mengocok kartu itu ke arah bawah, Byakuya memperhatikan gerak tangan Ulquiorra dengan seksama.

Dokter bermata hijau zamrud itu memberikan tumpukan kartu itu pada Byakuya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengocok kembali kartu itu. Byakuya melakukannya meski dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan dokter itu dengan kartu-kartu itu.

"Ini, Dok," kata Byakuya seraya menyerahkan tumpukan kartu itu pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra meletakkan tiga kartu di mejanya, dan bertanya pada pemuda yang ada di depannya. "Tiga kartu ini masing-masing akan menjawab apa yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Tentunya kau juga akan tahu apa yang sedang mengintaimu saat ini. Aku akan membukanya satu per satu, jangan terkejut ya?" pesan Ulquiorra sebelum ia membuka kartunya.

Byakuya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dokter muda itu membalikkan kartu pertama. Kartu dengan gambar seorang penyihir.

"_The Magician_ artinya kau adalah orang yang memiliki berbagai macam talenta. Kau sepertinya seseorang yang sangat terkenal dan memiliki banyak pengagum. Meski kau terlihat kurang peduli terhadap masalah sekitar, tapi itu hanya kamuflase karena kau kurang bisa menyampaikan sesuatu dengan lugas dan lancar. Jika kau ingin masalahmu segera terselesaikan, kau bisa datangi tempat-tempat yang tak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya," jelas Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

Byakuya mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Tapi ia tak sabar jika ketiga kartu itu dijabarkan satu persatu. Mata abu-abunya menatap lurus ke arah Ulquiorra, memberi isyarat untuk mempercepat interpretasinya. Ulquiorra menghela nafas panjang.

"Tamuku yang satu ini rupanya tidak sabaran, ya?"

"Bukan 'tamu', tapi 'pasien', kau tahu?" sergah Byakuya jengkel.

"Baiklah, bukalah dua kartu yang terakhir. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya yang ingin kau ketahui dari kartu-kartu ini," ucap Ulquiorra seolah tak peduli dengan omelan Byakuya.

Byakuya membuka dua kartu terakhir. Yang satu bergambar sebuah menara runtuh dalam posisi terbalik dan yang lainnya bergambar dewa kematian. Alis Byakuya mengernyit. Apa artinya ini? Kenapa kartu-kartu yang dia tarik malah mengundang firasat buruk yang membuat batinnya terasa tersiksa?

"_The Tower_ posisi terbalik artinya kau sedang mengalami hal yang buruk. Sedangkan _Death _itu artinya sesuatu yang buruk dan mengerikan akan segera menghampirimu," jelas Ulquiorra pelan seraya memejamkan matanya. Tak berani melihat ekspresi tertekan dari pasiennya kali ini.

"Ja, jadi kesimpulannya?" tanya Byakuya tergagap, berusaha mengusir galau yang merajai batinnya.

"Hanya keajaiban yang bisa mengusir keburukan yang terjadi dalam hidupmu, kalau kamu masih memilih jalan yang salah dan bersikeras tidak mau mendengarkan orang di sekitarmu, maka kehancuranlah yang akan menanti di depan matamu," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan _double walker_ yang pemuda itu bicarakan? Apa artinya?" desak Byakuya tak sabar.

Ulquiorra menaikan kacamatanya. "Sebenarnya itu adalah bayanganmu sendiri. Dia tak memiliki bayangan karena ia sudah mati*. Jika kau melihat 'sesuatu' yang menyerupai dirimu tapi tak memiliki bayangan... maka kau—"

"CUKUP! SUDAH HENTIKAN! AKU TAK MAU DENGAR!" bentak Byakuya histeris. Dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan beranjak dari ruangan hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Ia tidak melarang ataupun mencegah pemuda itu pergi dari tempatnya.

"Kuchiki-san!" panggil Orihime saat ia bertabrakan dengan Byakuya yang berjalan tanpa melihat sekeliling. Pemuda berambut sehitam malam itu membuka pintu keluar dan menutupnya kembali dengan kasar.

Wanita berpakaian perawat itu berjalan mendekati suaminya. "Ulquiorra, apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan Kuchiki-san pergi sebelum mendapat perawatan? Nampaknya dia sedang tidak sehat!" seru Orihime pada suaminya.

Dokter muda itu melepas kacamatanya. Iris hijaunya menatap lurus ke arah permata abu-abu milik istrinya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik baginya. Jika dia sudah bertemu dengan 'itu', artinya dia akan segera menemui sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk," jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Orihime tak mengerti. Satu alisnya terangkat saking herannya.

"Yang dia temui adalah _Dopperlganger_. Artinya adalah dirinya yang lain. Jika ia bertemu dengan 'itu', maka—" Ulquiorra menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Orihime semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Maka apa?" desak Orihime tak sabar.

"Sudahlah, itu tak perlu dibahas. Mungkin itu sudah takdirnya," ucap Ulquiorra tenang. Seolah, apa yang menimpa Byakuya adalah sebuah keharusan yang memang semestinya terjadi. Yah, walaupun 'hal yang semestinya terjadi' itu adalah sesuatu yang terburuk bagi pewaris klan Kuchiki itu.

* * *

Sang Kuchiki mengemudikan mobilnya dalam keadaan galau. Masih terkotak dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh Dokter muda sinting tadi padanya. Sinting? Ya, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Byakuya. Penilaian seseorang secara sepihak.

'_Aku... tidak salah!_' pikirnya ketus. Nampaknya ia tidak terima dengan vonis dokter itu yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan berumur panjang.

Ia kini teringat kembali akan pelayan pribadinya... tidak, dia bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Melainkan seorang kekasih. Ya, seorang kekasih yang sangat berharga bagi sang Kuchiki.

Suara dering telepon selular membuyarkan konsentrasi Byakuya. Pemuda berkuncir itu mengangkat teleponnya. "Ada apa, Soi?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tuan Muda ada di mana? Cepatlah pulang! Tuan Ginrei dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kepulangan Tuan! Ayah Tuan tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit!" Soifon menjelaskan semuanya secara cepat dan Byakuya tak dapat menangkap apa maksudnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Soifon. Ada apa sebenarnya?" pinta Byakuya, berusaha sabar.

"Ayah Tuan masuk rumah sakit!" seru Soifon histeris.

"A, apa? ! Tunggu, aku akan segera ke sana!" tanpa buang waktu lagi, Byakuya memutar mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit. Telepon selularnya tergeletak begitu saja tanpa sempat ia matikan.

"Tuan Byakuya? ! Hei, Tuan! Tuan!" Soifon berseru berkali-kali pada mulut telepon yang sedang digenggamnya, berharap agar Byakuya dapat mendengarnya. Tapi nampaknya harapannya sia-sia.

Byakuya tak dapat memfokuskan pandangannya. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada arah yang ditujunya. Ia bahkan tidak melihat mobil lain yang juga tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Wuaaaa!" teriak Byakuya histeriis. Mobilnya bertabrakan dengan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh seorang pria separuh baya.

Kecelakaan tidak akan menjadi fatal bila prosesnya hanya tertabrak. Setelah terjadi tabrakan, pria separuh baya itu pun keluar dengan maksud menyelamatkan diri dan meninggalkan mobil nya dengan terhuyung-huyung, tetapi Byakuya pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian terjadi ledakan pada kedua mobil tersebut.

Tentu saja pria itu selamat dengan hanya luka ringan, karena ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri sebelum terjadi ledakan. Lain nasibnya dengan Byakuya yang terbakar oleh ledakan besar itu di dalam mobilnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, salah seorang saksi mata melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada pihak yang berwajib. Lalu tubuh pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu yang sudah tak bernyawa itu pun di angkut oleh ambulan menuju sebuah rumah sakit.

* * *

Keesokan harinya... Jalan Las Noches tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu dipasangi oleh garis polisi. Dua mobil yang hangus terbakar itu sedang diperiksa secara seksama oleh polisi. Orang-orang berkerumun karena ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun polisi mencegah mereka agar tidak mendekati TKP.

Di salah satu sisi tempat kejadian, Soifon menatap nanar tempat bekas kecelakaan maut itu terjadi. Gadis berambut biru tua berkepang itu tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Byakuya," panggil Soifon serak. Lalu tangisnya pun mengalun memenuhi tempat itu. Bisa ditebak betapa hancurnya hati seorang pelayan sekaligus kekasih yang selama ini telah lama bersama. "Aku tak pernah ingin semua ini terjadi. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padamu?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Cukup lama gadis muda itu larut dalam tangisnya. Soifon mengangkat kepalanya. Iris abu-abunya masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia menatap lurus ke arah tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi untuk terakhir kalinya. Terus menatap... sampai pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok yang di kenalnya di ujung sana. Sosok pria berambut hitam berkuncir _ponytail _dan bermata abu-abu yang tengah melemparkan senyum manisnya ke arah Soifon.

"Byakuya!" seru Soifon seraya menghambur ke arah pemuda itu.

Ia menerobos kerumunan orang-orang untuk menghampiri sosok yang sangat dikasihinya itu. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menemukannya, sosok itu telah menghilang. Tinggallah Soifon yang termangu heran di tempatnya. Iris abu-abunya tetap tertuju lurus ke arah sosok itu menghilang.

"Apa aku tengah berhalusinasi?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Di lain tempat, sosok itu tertawa-tawa kecil dan mengumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat mengerikan. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, Bya-chan... Kau harus mempesiapkan dirimu sampai saatnya tiba. Karena... jika kau bertemu denganku. Maka itu artinya kau... harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini."

Ya, dia adalah _Doppelganger_. Diri kita yang lain. Jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat persis denganmu tanpa cacat. Maka kau... akan mati.

****Owari****

Keterangan *: - Dalam film **Krishna**, ada tokoh yang bernama **Kilmara **yang merasuki pendeta kepercayaan raja di daerah Pataliputra. Pendeta tersebut menjadi sosok mayat hidup, dan Krishna mengatakan kalau seseotang tak memiliki bayangan, maka orang tersebut sudah meninggal dunia.

Author notes : (sweatdrop) Ini fic apaan, ya? Tolong maafkan atas imajinasi nista saya ini! Salahkan pada teman saya yang mempengaruhi saya dengan kenistaannya! *dihajar habis sama teman saya* Mamiii, _please safe my soul_! _Safe my soul!_ _SAFE MY SOUUUULLLL!_ *plaakk*

Oya, untuk kawan-kawanku yang merayakan Imlek. Selamat merayakan ya! Gong Xi Fa Chai! Fic ini saya hadiahkan untuk teman-teman terbaik saya di FFN. **Relya Schiffer**, **aRaRaNcHa**, **koizumi nanaho**, **Fayaluzzaline**, **Scarlett Yukarin**, dan masih banyak lagi yang tak bisa saya sebutkan (banyak bo, nanti saya gempor kalo disebut semua). Saya sayang kalian semua, dan sangat cinta FFN ini, jadi doakan agar saya bisa tetap berada di sini, ya?

Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian, tolong maafkan saya. Maafkan juga atas ceritanya yang jelek, nggak jelas bin abal ini, minna-han! Kalau minna-han mau protes, saya terima kok!

Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa REVIEW? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?


End file.
